


The Death Of A Malfoy

by TheSerpentQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentQueen/pseuds/TheSerpentQueen
Summary: I had to upload this somewhere so I could post it for my challenge, I've never done a self insert before so if you do read, be nice! LolDraco Malfoy's girlfriend is a secret muggleborn, and is out to get him for his recent evil ways...





	The Death Of A Malfoy

#  The Death Of A Malfoy

 

  The sun shone brightly over the rooftops of the famous Malfoy Manor at the crack of dawn. The tall, symmetrical hedges cast large shadows along the long path of the giant House, as did the tall gates that protected the entrance to the fine Manor. The pointed towers on either side of the building made it look at through it were a castle.

  Casting another shadow, but not so big, a small girl suddenly apparated onto the grounds. She was a short girl, wearing a striped green and grey shirt, tucked into denim shorts, paired with knee high black socks that made her look shorter, with white-blonde hair that came to just above her elbows. Gathering her hair all up into a fist, then pulling it through a hair tie into a ponytail, she tugged it tight then focused her green eyes on the Malfoy Manor gates before her. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Standing for a moment, she summoned her inner courage, then began to slink herself quickly towards the gates. 

  Reaching the entry, she slipped her dragon heartstring wand out of her back pocket and pointed it at the shiney magical lock that bound the two gates together. 

“Alohomora” said the girl in a quiet, high pitched voice. She tugged on the bars of the metal gate. It didn't open “well fuck” she sighed. She put her wand between her teeth and bit down on it to hold it in place. Placing her hands on the bars, she gripped tight and pulled herself up to climb over instead.

  Dropping down the other side with a quiet thud, the girl brushed herself off, grabbed her ponytail with both hands to tighten her ponytail again. Retrieving her wand from her teeth, she placed it back in her pocket and made her way towards the grand doors of the beautiful manor. As she walked down the large, gravel filled path, her mind flooded with beautiful memories of every time she had walked this pathway before. The first time Draco brought her to his home, and she had been blown away by the sheer beauty of such a grand house. The first time Draco had cooked her favourite meal, the messes they would get into when she nagged him to bake cakes with her without magic, and all the long sunny afternoons they had spent sat by the Malfoy’s large swimming pool. She thought of the first time she had met Draco's parents, and fallen right off her chair in front of them, embarrassing herself in front of them, and giving herself a nasty graze on her leg that was still there to this day, but they still welcomed them into their home.  _ ‘if only they knew I was a muggleborn’  _ she thought to herself. She shuddered and threw the thought from her brain, desperately clinging to the happy memories she had made here, and not the terrible one she was about to make. She had tried all ways to convince her boyfriend not to jump into the Death Eaters with both feet, urging him to not follow in his father's footsteps, but to take a new path together, but he was getting deeper and deeper every day, and now, with this mysterious task that he-who-must-not-be-named had set for the youngest, sweetest Malfoy, she felt as though she lost him completely. He wasn't the boy she used to bake cakes or swim with. She wondered if she was honest with him about her blood status, would it make a difference? She had held off on telling him because of how badly he had treated Hermione Granger for simply being lucky enough have magical blood in her veins, the way she saw it, that was just as pure as any old Malfoy or Weasley, but magical prejudice ran deep, and Muggleborns, like Hermione and herself, didn't understand how deep it went. No, he wouldn't care, it may even make him turn on her…it was better this way, finish it on her own terms. 

  She reached the large marble doors and took out her wand once more. 

“Alohomora” she charmed the lock in the middle of the door and gave a hard push against it. Nothing. The girl groaned loudly in frustration. “Of course” she said to herself, rolling her eyes. She returned her wand to her back pocket once more and fished around in the pocket on the other side of her shorts. She found what she was looking for, a long hair pin. Dropping to her knees, she inspected the large lock, then stabbed the hair pin straight into the middle of it. After several twists and turns she heard a click. 

“Not bad for a mudblood” she smiled to herself for successfully pulling off such an old muggle trick, and pushed the door silently open. 

  Stepping inside and being careful not to click the door too loudly behind her, she felt her body temperature drop slightly and shivered on the spot.  _ ‘It’s just because you've come into a cold house from the warm sun’  _ she thought to herself, only half convinced that her shiver wasn't triggered by her happy memories about to be erased. She let her eyes adjust to the dimly lit corridor, peering around and around again for any sign of movement, knowing that if she had arrived just slightly too late and the residents of the Manor had been awake and going about their morning, her whole plan would be ruined. Convinced that everybody was still asleep, she edged her way to the large kitchen. 

  The kitchen was a big bright and white room and a big brightness difference again to the dark corridor she had just come from. She slid her fingers along the black marble surface of the breakfast bar as she walked along the length of it, reaching a set of five long thin draws, where the Malfoys kept their cutlery. Opening the second draw down from the top, where she knew the cooking knives were stored, she peered inside. There were many different knives to choose from, short, stubby, sharp knives barely longer than her pinky finger, great big chopping knives some with rough edges, some with sharp shiney edges, and every other size in between. She decided the best knife to use would be a long, thick one. She had to make sure this job was done properly, and a nice big knife would help her do so. 

  Closing the draw quietly, she crept back out of the kitchen, knife in hand, and made her way back down the corridor, being careful not to so much as breathe too loudly. She made the journey to Draco's bedroom, like she had a hundred times before, taking her time not to squeak any floorboards on the way up the grand staircase. The small blonde girl stepped out onto the first floor and snuck along the long corridor, stopping outside a door she knew to be Draco's bedroom entrance, she placed her free hand on the shiney chrome handle, then paused. She stared at the green wooden door with pretty, extravagant carvings in it and felt the painful rush of heat at the back of her nose and the sting of tears beginning to fill her eyes. Her had dropped, then so did she. Placing the knife at her side, she sat, hugging her knees for a moment  _ ‘what was I thinking?!’  _  She thought to herself  _ ‘I can't do this’  _ placing her forehead on her knees, she wiped away her tears and sniffed deeply. She loved him, weather he was a Death Eater or not, she was still the boy she had fallen deeply in love with, be it right or wrong. Her body began to shake and she felt like she had come a long way for nothing. She looked up again at the green door, then to her left and right. It was the moment of truth. She looked at the knife beside her, the edge of it glowing as it caught the sun shining down the corridor. Was she just going to sit here and wait to get caught red handed, or was she going to do it? She knew she had no choice, it was for the best, he was too far gone, she was doing him a kindness by not allowing him to become as full of hate as his father was. Bracing herself and taking a deep breath, she decided to do it, and do it right now. 

  Grabbing her weapon, she launched herself up and at the door. Gripping the handle, she pulled on it to release the door latch, then let herself in. 

  The lime striped wallpaper and the sun pushing through the bright green curtains triggered her eyes to sting, and she had to squint to focus again. She looked around at one of her favourite places in the world, Draco Malfoy's bedroom. She knew this would be the last time she saw it so she took in every inch of the large room for her own memory. She let her eyes flick over the grey sofa against the furthest wall from her, with the window above it shining down a beam of light onto the black marble coffee table that was in front of it. She brushed her feet in circles over the soft green carpet and the big wardrobes that stood tall against the wall to her left, and against the right was an immaculate four poster bed, piled high with comfy looking green and white pillows and quilted blankets. And then there was Draco Malfoy, sleeping sweetly as ever.

  The small blonde girl made her way over to the bed, as slowly and quietly as she could. Reaching his bedside, she walked around the bed, so that she was standing above his head. She gripped the knife she had collected from the kitchen with both hands and raised it as high as her short arms would allow her. She opened her green eyes as wide as they would go to admire every feature of Draco that she would miss so dearly. She studied his face like she was seeing it for the first time. She looked at his hand curled over the top of his blanket, clutching it tightly to his stubble-free smooth chin. She watched his jaw clench in as he slept, and the eyelids that hid Draco's blue eyes quivered. He was clearly dreaming.

  The knife in her hands shook slightly. She was losing her nerve. Suddenly, he turned over onto his back, so that his sleeping face was facing her, the blanket he was clutching had come loose and ridden down below his shoulders. ‘ _ Just one quick slice’  _ She thought  _ ‘right across the throat, a muggle murder for a muggle murderer’  _ she thought. She had to do it. Just do it quickly, so she could slip back out without being noticed. She took one hand off her knife and brought it down to Draco's exposed neck, tracing a line in the air above it, working the cleanest, easiest way to do the deed. Suddenly another thought hit her.  _ ‘He's not a murderer yet, he wouldn't do this to you, even if he found out you were a muggleborn, he loves you, not your blood’  _ she thought to herself. Shaking again, a tear dropped down from her eye and landed on Draco's forehead, making him stir and crack his eyes open. Her hands flew behind her back. He blinked a few times before revealing his beautiful, deep, blue eyes to the girl who had come to kill him. He then arched his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Tegan?” He said, croakily, still barely awake “What are you doing here? What time is it? “ He asked, looking around. He hadn't seen the knife that Tegan was now hastily hiding under the pillow end of the bed. She smiled at the boy who held a tight grip on her heart, and decided, in that moment, she was prepared to take the long road and try and convince him to abandon the Death Eaters and The Dark Lord and run away with her. It was a far better outcome “Did we have plans this morning?” he asked, his eyes widening quickly. 

“No, my love” Tegan smiled down at him, throwing her ponytail over her shoulder so that it flowed halfway down her back. “There is something I need to tell you” She said softly

“Can't it wait until after breakfast?” He asked, sitting up and rubbed his eyes. 

“No, my love, it has to be now, otherwise I’m worried I'll never build up the nerve to tell you again” She explained. Draco stared back at her, blinking in confusion, but sensing the seriousness of her tone, and clearly trying to wake himself up. 

“Okaay” said Draco “Okay, what is it?” He asked. Tegan felt her eyes fill with tears again and her full bottom lip began to shake. Draco reached out for her hand to comfort her but she brushed him off, she needed to do this right. “What is it Tegan?” he asked again, with a much more serious tone “What did you do..?” He questioned her. 

“Nothing!” Tegan snapped at him “well…technically I've done something but it's not what you think” she said slowly “Just listen, please?” Tegan pleaded. Draco watched her closely. 

“Go on..?” He said slowly. 

“Well Draco…” She took a deep breath, and revealed her secret “My last name isn't Avery…It's Alanis” She said, bracing himself for her reaction. She watched this fact hit Draco and watched him try to work out what she was saying.

“But I've never heard of them” He said “That can only mean…” Tegan watched the colour leave the boys face as realization had clearly set in. “Tegan” He said “Are you a half blood?” he asked her, backing away just enough for Tegan to notice. She wiped away the tears, that were streaming down her cheeks now, and answered his question. 

“No” Tegan sniffed “I'm not a Half-Blood, Draco, I'm a muggleborn…” At these words, Draco bound himself backwards out of the bed, looking at Tegan as though she had spat in his face.

  Draco's actions had confirmed Tegan's worst fears. She knew now that there was no hope of them running into the sun together, he was too far gone. 

“My love, please, we can talk about this” Tegan pleaded with Draco, clinging to any hope she could find of a happy ending. 

“Don't” Draco spat “Don't call me that! And what on earth do you suppose we talk about?!” He said, his voice shaking and rising in volume. “Are you part of the order too?! Were you in with Dumbledore's army last year?!” Tegan shrank back behind his bed, wishing the ground would swallow her up. 

“No Draco, I swear to you-”

“ _ Bullshit _ , How can I believe you?!” He shouted over her “Not only are you a  _ Mudblood _ , you're a liar, you've been lying to me since we met. 

“Draco please stop shouting” Tegan begged, extremely anxious that Draco would make the many Death Eaters that were residing in the Manor. “I only lied because I wanted to impress you, I wanted you to give me a chance to show you how great we could be together, Draco, please, you have to understand-”

“You know what?” he said calmly, cutting Tegan off mid sentence again “We  _ were _ great together” he dropped his head and closed his eyes “Tegan Avery and I could have gotten through anything, but  _ you _ ” He raised his head again and looked Tegan up and down  “You're not her, you're just a  _ mudblood _ ” Draco sneered. His words pierced Tegan's heart worse than any knife ever could, she could feel it tightening in her chest. “If you seriously think I'm going to tarnish my pure bloodline with your  _ Dirty blood _ …” He paused and gave Tegan the the same evil look he usually reserved for Hermione Granger “ _ Just go _ ” he said, through gritted teeth. He turned himself around on the spot. “I can't look at you anymore, when I turn around, I expect to be alone in my bedroom again, understood?” he said, not facing her, but looking through the circular window above the sofa. Tegan didn't answer him, her eye had been caught by the handle of the knife she had brought from the kitchen. She looked up at him with his back her, then her gaze went back to the knife. 

  Without thinking, she lunged down for the knife, and in one swift movement that happened all too quickly, she brought her hand back behind her head, then launched the knife directly at Draco Malfoy. The knife landed hard into the middle of the boys back. He dropped to the floor face down as blood pulsed out of the knife wound in his back and ran down the side of his exposed upper torso. She walked around the bed and over too Draco's shaking body, she was full of adrenaline now, she may be a muggleborn, but she was still a true Slytherin, and would not be disrespected in such a manner. Reaching his body and watching the light leave his eyes slowly, she ran her fingers up Draco's right side, dragging finger size trails of blood in long lines right up his body. She took her fingers away, listening to him whimper and stare up at her. She knew he was far too proud to ask for her mercy now, after the way he had just spoken to her. She rolled her fingertips around together, smoothing his blood from finger to finger, and staring closely at the way it spread so thickly, admiring the warm feeling she got from it. The rusty smell of blood filled her nostrils and she was no longer fueled by adrenaline, but by a burning bloodlust she never knew she had. She thrust her hand in Draco's barely alive face as his eyes twitched to stay open. 

“Look, Draco” Tegan said, laughing now “Your blood isn't so special after all” She watched a tear leave Draco's eye and him mouth something that looked like an ‘I'm sorry” 

“No Draco, I'm sorry, sorry that I didn't just kill you first while you slept, instead of giving you a chance to be a decent person” She said, bringing her face down close to where his was laying. “I should have known after all these years, you're just as evil as your father, and the man he worships like a god” Tegan sneered at his dying body. This was taking too long. She reached up and yanked the knife out of his back, then stabbed three more times in three more places, his cries of pain falling on deaf ears now. She watched the blood fall out of him like a waterfall and be absorbed by the thick green carpet beneath him. Tegan leaned down to his ear and whispered “It's a shame it had to end this way, my love, a  _ muggle _ murder for a  _ muggle murderer _ ” before standing up. 

  Tegan looked down at herself. Her exposed legs and arms were covered in blood splatters and patches of her shirt and shorts had become soaked with Draco's blood. She wiped her hands down her shirt, in a bad attempt to clean them. She took one more look at the only boy she ever loved, wriggling silently in pain on the floor, surrounded by a by a blur of lime and crimson, blood had gushed into his blonde hair and turned half of it pink. She turned on the spot again, opened the door. Stepping out, she closed it behind her and walked back down the corridor she had come from, no longer caring about being quiet. She walked down the staircase and into the corridor she had first entered when she arrived at the house. Opening the unlocked door, she broke into a run when the sunlight outside hit her. Gaining momentum, she reached the gate and half jumped, half pulled herself up, but she cleared the Gate and aparated out of the Malfoy Manor grounds for the final time. 


End file.
